Finding A Way Just To Save You
by NathanKhin
Summary: Friendship would always be a top priority, no matter what happens. MasterofYou's fanfic request.
1. Chapter 1

MASTEROFYOU! Here's your requested fanfic!

* * *

It was 2:30 in the afternoon but it was dark as a typhoon brewed.

A 24-year old red-haired man tried to walk despite the raging winds but at the same time, he was carrying a 3 or 4 year old teal-haired child in his arms who was wrapped in a huge jacket to protect him from the storm.

"Don't worry... We're almost there." The man said as he tighten his grip on the tealnet.

-Meanwhile-

A certain team called the Inazuma Japan were at the living room of the lounge they were staying in for a while, depressed.

The raging storm fitted their moods.

They were supposed to be in a training camp at Yokohama, but something happened to their 3 players a few days ago. And they haven't moved ever since that day.

Kidou, Hiroto and Kazemaru fell in a deep slumber with an unknown cause. And not even the doctors can even tell what was wrong with them.

As Endou was about to break the deafening silence, a knock was heard.

Aki, who was nearer to the door, answered it. It was only a great surprise to see who it was.

"Aki-chan," the 24-year old male said with a slight smile.

Aki couldn't move, she was stunned on her place.

"H-Hiroto?" Endou suddenly said.

"Hai. Hello Endou-kun." Hiroto greeted with a small smile.

"Hi-Hiroto-kun, why don't you enter for a while?" Aki said.

"Aa. Arigatou," Hiroto said as he sat down the couch.

"Is that really you, Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes." Hiroto said.

"Hiroto-senpai, what's that?" Kurimatsu asked as he pointed to the bundle he was carrying.

"Oh." Hiroto said as he removed the jacket revealing a 3 or 4 year old teal-haired boy looking at everyone with his big amber-brown eyes.

"EEEEHHH?! KAZEMARU!" Endou said as he pointed at the kid. The others could only stare in shock.

"Could you explain what is happening? First, Kazemaru, Kidou and Hiroto became unconscious then you came here after a few days." Gouenji said with a confused look.

"So the three of them in this world was affected..." Hiroto said with a serious look.

"Affected? Then where is my brother?" Haruna asked.

Hiroto looked at them with a somber look on his face.

~Flashback~

"Take it Kidou!" Hiroto said as he passed it to Kidou.

Kidou dribbled the ball towards the goal and when he was near enough, he passed the ball to Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru! Let's do it!" Kidou said as he passed it to the tealnet.

The three of them kicked it to the heavens just like how you kick the ball in Dark Phoenix but this time, it the place was covered in a beautiful light blue mist.

The said ball flew up and when it reached it's proper height, the ball started to release a bluish light.

The three of them jumped towards the ball and kicked it with all the the strength they could muster.

"MYSTIC WATERFALL!" the three of them said in unison and a powerful rushing water went straight to the goal.

"We finally mastered it!" Kidou said as he smiled at Hiroto and Kazemaru.

"Yeah, but let go back. Coach will kill us if knows that we're still up. it's 8:30 PM." Kazemaru said and the three of them laughed.

"Yeah, let's go." Hiroto said.

But... as they were about to go back, a sudden light stuck them.

Hiroto was the first to wake up. He looked around the place and noticed that he was not at the soccer field of the school but he was at Yokohama's forest.

"Ow..." He said as his hand went to his head. it was only a great surprise when he felt his hairstyle change. (yes. he has his Go! Hairstyle except he doesn't wear glasses.) "What the-?!"

That's when he noticed that he looked older. 24 years old, perhaps?

"Kidou? Kazemaru?" Hiroto said as he looked for his missing comrades.

A small russling caught his attention.

There, on the pile of leaves, was a 3 or 4 year old teal haired boy who was waking up.

"Kazemaru!" Hiroto said as he rushed to the tealnet. "Kazemaru!"

As Kazemaru opened his eyes, he saw a red haired stranger, yet he feels that this 'stranger' was familiar.

"Kazemaru?" Hiroto said again.

Kazemaru only tilted his head and reached his petite arms towards Hiroto. "Mi-chan!"

Hiroto carried Kazemaru with a small relief wash over him... but where in the world was Kidou?

A low dark cuckle was heard behind him.

There was Kidou. He had a soccerball under him foot and used Emperor Penguin #1 without even flinching in pain.

The attack scared Kazemaru and the tealnet started to cry.

"Sh. It's alright. Kazemaru, calm down." Hiroto tried his best to calm the crying boy. "Kidou! How could you?!"

"See you," Kidou said as he smiled evily at Hiroto.

~End of Flashback~

"In short, after that light hit you, the three of them in this world was also affected wit h what happened?" Gouenji said.

"Aa." Hiroto said.

"Onii-chan..." Haruna said. Not again...

There was a long period of silence until Kazemaru pointed to Tachimukai and said

"Endou!" Kazemaru's small yet slightly high pitched voice made everyone look at him. No.. everyone looked at him when he called Tachimukai 'Endou'.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at him and when Kazemaru pointed to Someoka and called him 'Fudou', that's when everyone started laughing.

"Kazemaru-kun, I'm not Endou. I'm Tachimukai." Tachimukai said as he approached the tealnet who was still sitting on Hiroto's lap.

Kazemaru just raised his eyebrows and pointed at Tsunami. "Endou?"

"No. No. He's Tsunami." Tachimukai said ans he guided Kazemaru's still pointing finger towards Endou. "He's Endou."

Kazemaru blinked his eyes before pointing at Sakuma. "Mido!"

"What is going on here?" Coach Kudou said as he entered the room.

He was surprised to see a 24 year old Hiroto and a 3 year old Kazemaru.

"Fudou!" Kazemaru said as he pointed to Coach Kudou.

Everyone felt chills ran down their spine but when Kazemaru went down Hiroto's lap and raised his arms to Coach Kudou, indicating that he wants Coach Kudou to carry him, Coach Kudou gave one of his rare smiles and carried the tealnet. This surprised everyone to no end, except for Fuyuka.

"Otou-san, you just really love children, don't you?" Fuyuka said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Coach Kudou said.

So... yeah, Hiroto explained again but this time, Gouenji added his observations.

"It seems that Kazemaru remembers our names but now who really that person is. That's why he just randomly calls everyone by a certain name he remembers." Gouenji said.

"A drastic change..." Coach Kudou said. "How much do you remember Hiroto?"

"Everything," Hiroto said.

"And Kazemaru barely remembers everything." Coach Kudou said.

Everyone nods.

"Fuyuka, Otonashi. Prepare some cooling aid for later or tomorrow." Coach Kudou instructed.

"Why?" Endou asked.

"The drastic change puts a lot of stress in one's body and in Kazemaru's case, also the mind." Coach Kudou said. "I hope you get what I mean."

"Aa." Hiroto said.

Fudou looked at the scene with his usual stoic, none-caring face. That is, Kazemaru was able to bring out some annoyance in his face when the tealnet looked at him and pointed at him before saying:

"Banana!" before the tealnet buried his face on Coach Kudou's shoulder to go to sleep.

* * *

Merry Christmas, MasterofYou~!


	2. Chapter 2

So... yeah. Here's a new chap. I'm bored. I have nothing to do except stay at my house because of this stupid pneumonia I got. I'm stuck with boredom and this affected my fics, causing a stupid writer's block again!

Masterofyou, why don't you make an account? Or just add me at facebook, use my name but separate the two words and yes, I'm a girl.

Kuroka-chan, I miss you!

Adrian-senpai, stop messing around with my friends!

Those fics that I haven't updated aren't abandoned, please remember that. It's just, I haven't got any good ideas for it. But... If you got any ideas for a certain 'in-progress' fic of mine, just tell me.

To those who review and read my fics, thank you for supporting my fics. You guys are the main reason I always write. Actually, I would've given up writing, you know. But with you guys around, I promised that I'll never give up. Love ya!

Well... I guess I released what's in my mind... on with the fic!

* * *

It was 5 in the morning and Hiroto was already awake. He and Kazemaru were given a room with a queen sized bed by Natsumi.

It was the spare room in the lounge, so they had a room while they were trying to figure out how to return to their old selves and return to their own dimension and get Kidou back and most of all... wake the Kazemaru, Kidou and Hiroto in this dimension.

He was still wearing the same clothes when he was transformed into an adult.

What was even weird was, when they transformed, their clothes even changed.

Hiroto was wearing what he always wore in the Go! series.

Kazemaru's was a yellow t-shirt and a blue shorts that reached up to his knees.

Well... this is not the problem Hiroto was facing.

First of all... why did Kidou turned evil? Could it be the the effect of the transformation?

Hiroto sighed. He reached out to Kazemaru and smoothed Kazemaru's hair.

Second, why was Kazemaru turned into a child again? He and Kidou were turned into adults but why did Kazemaru turned into a 3 year old kid?

Kazemaru could only say the names of their team mates and that was all. He couldn't even say some easy words like 'food' or something. It was like the tealnet's vocabulary was limited no matter how they teach the tealnet to talk last night.

Though Kazemaru could say their names in a straight way. Though Kazemaru did call Fudou 'Banana'. Could it be... a name Kazemaru always call Fudou secretly?

Hiroto shrugged. He would know things in a correct time. He just have to wait. But it doesn't mean that he wouldn't do anything and wait, of course, he would do something to know just a single thing about their condition.

As Kazemaru shifted into a new comfortable position, this made Hiroto get out of his thoughts.

He lie down beside the tealnet and pulled Kazemaru closer to him.

He missed the long teal hair, he had to admit. But having Kazemaru with a shoulder-length hair was cute.

What amused him was... Kazemaru actually let Haruna tie his hair into pigtails (just like Fei Lune's though there are some hair left) though he knows that the 14 year old Kazemaru would kill you once you touch his hair unless he gives you a permit.

Hiroto stiffled a yawn. Damn he was tired. Guess an hour or two sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Hiroto woke up around 9 A.M. He noticed that Kazemaru was not beside him. Haruna or Aki probably got him for breakfast.

As he was about to wear his shoes to go downstairs, he noticed that his left shoe was missing.

Oh, he was thankful Natsumi gave him a pair of indoor slippers.

* * *

As Hiroto entered the cafeteria, he was greeted by the usual chaos happening in the team. Kabeyama wailing for more food, Kogure pranking someone and Haruna chases after him and so on and so fourth.

He scanned the area and saw some of the 'normal ones' at a certain place of the cafeteria.

Sakuma was raising an amused yet confused eyebrow at Fubuki, who was trying to get the shoe from Kazemaru who was looking for an opportunity to 'eat' the shoelace of Hiroto's missing shoe. So that's where it went.

Fubuki constantly says "Dirty" every time Kazemaru tries to put the shoelace in his mouth. Kazemaru soon got tired of the shoe and decided to give it to Endou, who accepted it but didn't know what to do with it.

Gouenji, who has more experience in taking care of child, tried to feed the tealnet. He was successful in doing it. He managed to feed the tealnet with the mashed potatoes on his plate. He managed to put the tealnet in place as he let his team mates eat that is, when Endou accidentally dropped his soccer ball and got Kazemaru's attention.

Kazemaru went down the bench to get the 'spotty ball' and sat down on the floor to play with it.

Midorikawa sighed. He never knew that having Kazemaru as a child was difficult.

He picked the tealnet up and placed Kazemaru next to him.

"You sure have a lot of energy, don't you?" Midorikawa asked.

Kazemaru, not understanding what Midorikawa meant, frowned at him and hugged the ball tighter. "Gouenji!"

"I'm not Gouenji..." Midorikawa said as he sweatdropped. "I'm Mido."

"Sakuma," Kazemaru said as he continued to look at Midorikawa.

Midorikawa only sighed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Hiroto laughed at the way Midorikawa pouted.

"Here, Hiroto." Endou said as he gave the shoe to Hiroto. "He has been playing with it since he woke up."

"Really?" Hiroto said.

"Yup. And he was trying to put the shoelace in his mouth for the past hour!" Fubuki complained.

"Well... children doesn't really know what's the right thing to do from not." Hiroto said as he looked at Kazemaru who was having a staring contest with Toramaru. Well... Kazemaru just stared at Toramaru while the latter was thinking what in world was going on in the tealnet's mind.

As soon as Toramaru blinked, the tealnet was gone.

"What the?! Where did he go?" Toramaru said.

Then they heard Fuyuka say "Thank you, Kazemaru-kun." as she accepted the ball from the tealnet.

The tealnet then went to Haruna, and raised his small arms towards her.

Haruna proceeded to carry the tealnet and rocked him back and forth gently.

"You sleepy?" Haruna asked Kazemaru.

Kazemaru just blinked and placed his head on her shoulder and his small hand played with her dark blue hair. But... as Kazemaru played with her hair, Haruna felt a strange heat getting stronger from the tealnet's little body.

"Hi-Hiroto-senpai!" Haruna suddenly screamed as she placed her palm over Kazemaru's forehead. The tealnet was drowsily looking at her and playing with her hair.

"Is everything alright, Haruna?" Endou asked her, alarmed.

"Kazemaru-kun's running a very high fever!" Haruna said.

Hiroto frowned and stood up from where he was sitting and just as he touched Kazemaru, he felt it.

The drastic change was too much for the tealnet to handle, especially he was turned into a kid.

As Hiroto was about to carry Kazemaru, the tealnet smiled drowsily at him and gurgled about nonsense things. Like a 9 month child making some noise.

It seems that Kazemaru was still hyper even though he was not feeling well.

Kabeyama gave the cooling aid to Aki and she placed it to Kazemaru's burning forehead. The tealnet was resting his head on Hiroto's shoulder. Kazemaru continued to gurgle and reached out to Fubuki.

Fubuki held Kazemaru's hand before falling completely asleep on Hiroto's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazemaru!" Fubuki said as soon as the tealnet's eyes closed and the grip went limp.

The tealnet was burning with a fever, just as Coach Kudou had expected to happen.

'The pressure of the sudden change is too much for Kazemaru. Especially his mental health, considering he lost almost all of his memories.' Hiroto recalled what Coach Kudou told him last night.

"He's going to be fine." Hiroto reassured everyone. "He just needs rest."

And with that, Hiroto went up to their room followed by a certain ice striker and another was a former captain of one of Aliea Gakuen's teams called Gemini storm.

"Fubuki, Midorikawa. I know that you are worried about him." Hiroto said as he placed the tealnet on their bed. "I would really need your help about this."

"What sort of help, Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"I would like you to help me to research about what happened to me, Kazemaru and most especially... Kidou." Hiroto said with a sad look.

"So... when we would start?" Fubuki asked with a smile.

"As soon as we can." Hiroto said.

A sudden knock was heard.

Midorikawa frowned as he opened the door. He saw Natsumi with a person behind her.

That person was very old, probably around 85 to 90... but can still see without was wearing some clothes that were a bit for ancient times, not really one of the things Natsumi likes.

"Natsumi, who is that guy?" Midorikawa asked, pointing at the old man.

"Pointing at someone is something that shouldn't be done since it's very rude, young lad." The old man said. "Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Lee Yang, a person who can communicate with the Gods."

"Did you just brought a lunatic inside the building, Natsumi?" Tsunami asked, who suddenly entered the room along with the others.

"No, I'm not a lunatic!" Lee said. "Dalara. She is the one who hit you with the ray of light!"

"Who is Dalara?" Endou asked.

"Apparently, as I see. You young ones never pay attention to mythology, don't you?" Lee sweatdropped. "Dalara is the Goddess of wind. She is also the Goddess of friendship and transformation. She is the once responsible for your transformation to adult and child!"

"But, if she is the Goddess of friendship, how come Kidou turned evil?" Sakuma asked, rather annoyed because he can't sense whether this old man is making of them or not.

"Ah. I see that the other lad must be hit by her power but he was also hit by Dalther's power." Lee said. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he sighed. "Dalther is the twin brother of Dalara who is completely opposite of her, though surprisingly, they are always in good terms! He ruins friendship and is responsible of making other people turn evil."

The others frowned. Trying to digest whatever this old man is saying.

Lee went to Kazemaru and gently stroked the sleeping kid's hair. "Apparently, this child is suffering from both of their powers. He might be running a fever due to the sudden transformation... but his other side may be difficult to handle once it's released."

"Other side?" Fubuki asked.

"Okay. Okay. For heaven's sake, Dalara. You don't have to yell at my old ears." Lee said irritably. Then he turned to the Inazuma Japan. "Dalara and Dalther said that the day would come when you are supposed to know. But The match against your friend's team would be in three months. As for this child's condition, he has a good side and evil side. But on how to trigger it, they would show it to you... soon."

The Inazuma Japan were surprised with this. Kazemaru? Good and evil side?

"Thank you for taking time to listen to my advices." Lee said. "And now... Off I go to my new journey!" And with a blink of an eye, he vanished.

What does this old man mean?

* * *

Okay, in case you want to know, Dalara and Dalther are my characters in my novel. They are really perfect in this position so I used them, and yes, they are Gods and Goddesses.


End file.
